Between The White Lines
by VastCat239
Summary: Gumball has lost almost everything, and is depressed. But when thing's take a turn, Gumball tries out for fighting, and is surprisingly good at it.
1. Loss

**Hello people of the internet! And welcome to another new story of mine! Called "Between The White Lines." This is an emotional, driven story about Gumball Watterson. I'm not gonna say too much at all, cause I don't want to spoil it for y'all. So here you go. Enjoy.**

**The Watterson home, 8 years ago...**

Gumball was sitting at the table with his Sister Anias. Darwin wasn't there. It felt strange not having him around. He was sick. He din't have the flu, he didn't have a sore throat or anything like that. He had something more serious.

"Hey Mom, how's Darwin?" Gumball Asked concerned.

Gumball was 14 years old. His voiced had fully cracked and wears a red T-Shirt with a peach color of Cargo shorts.

"Not good honey." Nicole answered shaking her head. Hey Hon You think you can go to the store and get some medicine for him?"

"Like no's an answer." Gumball thought. "Sure." Gumball replied

Gumball got up and brought his cereal to the sink and grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. Gumball walked, and walked. He went pass the orphanage, where his friend Allen was at. Allen is an athletic Fox. He is Gumball's friend, and he lost his parents at a young age due to a plane crash. But enough about that. Gumball had just arrived at the store. To only find that the place was just closing up.

"Hey, Sir I need to get something. Mind if I go in?"

"Read the sign pal."

"I did read the sign, but can you be a friend and let me in?"

"I don't even know you."

"No dip." Gumball rolled his eyes. "Come on man, I need medicine."

"Oh yeah, well you should have came earlier."

"Look...I really need the medicine, I'll pay you extra for it!"

No."

"Bu-"

"I said NO! Now scram kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Oh your not? Then what are you dipsh*t?"

"Watch your language!"

"I'm an adult I can say whatever the hell I want!"

Gumball stared at him.

"Something you wanna say kid?"

"Yeah. For you to stop being such an a**hole."

"That's it! You wanna be a little sh*t!"

The man then struck Gumball across the cheek, making him fall to the ground.

"Stores. Closed." The man said walking away.

Gumball got up rubbing his bruised cheek and walked back home. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. It was Rachel.

"Gumball!"

"You talking to me?"

"Yes, you! Have you seen my brother! I can't find him?"

"I haven't seen your screw up brother Rachel I got thing's to do."

"Wait!"

"What!?"

"He's hasn't been home in a while."

"That's not my problem Rachel!"

"Ugh! Stop being such and a** and just tell me where you last saw him?"

"Ober Street."

"Okay...Okay thank's."

"Your welcome."

Gumball then continued to walk home. When suddenly he got a call on his phone. It was his mother.

"Mom? What's up?"

"Honey were down at the hospital! Look you need to get here quick! Okay hon...It's Anias."

"I'l be right down!"

"Were in room 302!"

Gumball then started to running to the hospital, to see what's wrong with his sister...

**2 Hours later...**

Gumball had made it the entrance and asked "What room is 302!?"

"Go through the doors and down the hallway and you'll find it."

"Thank you!" Gumball said running down to the room.

"Anias!?"

"Gumball were in here!"

"Oh my god...Is she okay?"

Gumball didn't get an answer.

"Mom..."

"She's not Gumball...And...And..."

"And!?"

"And I don't think she will be." Nicole said tearing up.

"Darwin what happened?"

"S-she was yelling upstairs for help we went up to help. But she wasn't moving and her eyes weren't moving!"

"No..."

Gumball looked at her. Sitting in the bed. Hoping for every inch of life she would have a chance to live...

"Gumball..." She spoke.

"ANIAS! Are you okay!?"

She was coughing non-stop. Until she finally answered. "No..."

"You gotta be Anias!"

"*Cough*,*Cough*, Gumball...I got cancer...We know how this is gonna end..."

"No...No, No, no! I wont allow it!"

*Breathing Heavily* Gumball...Come here..."

Gumball listened and stood on his knee holding her hand.

"Y...You've got potential big brother...Don't ever stop believing that...Promise me...You'll carry on being happy...That's all I want...Please...Grow up...With a family. A good career...Something...And Gumball..." She was drifting away.

"Yes!"

She turned her head slowly and said "Always remember...I'll always be your little sister...And your my big brother...And that I'll be with you every step of the way..."

She then drifted away.

"Anias..., Anias...Please...No...No, no, no...Anias...Little sister...Please don't do this...You can't go..."


	2. Confused

That night Gumball stayed at the hospital. He was traumatized at losing his sister. He couldn't let her go, like something was holding on tight. Like he lost his grip. First his father, and then his own sister. Not to mntion he has it rough in school. Penny moved away, he has no friends. All he can do, is grieve. He went home sooner that night and sat on the couch. Sitting there.

Then He then got a call. It was unknown. He answered.

"Uh...Hello?" The voice said. It sounded like a girl.

"Anyone there?" She asked again.

"...Who's this?"

"Gumball. It's me Penny!"

Gumball was suprised.

"Penny?!...H-hey...So...Yeah..."

"Gumball I'm so sorry...I wish I could make it better...But...But..."

"But nothing. Penny, you live in Weezly City now. (Fake city...Obviously.) There's nothing you can do, My sisters dead and I wish it were different!"

"Gumba-"

"Penny...Look just...I need some alone time...Please."

"Okay...I'm here if you need to talk..."

"Yeah..."

He hung up and dropped the phone sobbing...

The next morning, Gumball woke up on the couch. He found himself too tired to get up, but he did to take a shower.

In a few weeks, the funeral was gonna take place. He didn't think he was ready...

**Two Days Later**

Gumball was at school. He was in class, and he put his head down during most of the classes, not doing anything. Like he shut down...Until one teacher.

"Gumball, pick your head up this instant!"

He didn't listnen.

"Mr. Watterson, I know you can hear me! Pick your head up NOW!"

"Look! Why! Do you KNOW what I loss!"

"No, I don't care Watterson! pay attention!"

"I AM PAYING ATTENTION!"

"DON'T you raise your voice at me!"

"...Look...I'm sorry okay...It's j-...It's ju-"

"Hold it right there Watterson! You can explain at the principal's office, of this behavior."

"I'm trying to say sorry!"

"Well there's no need anymore, go on you've done your part. Your excused."

"Okay! You know what! How is is that everyone think's your the nicest teacher in the WHOLE school! Huh? You have no idea what I'm going through so screw you! You hear me! Screw YOU!"

"OFFICE! NOW!"

"Good choice teacher of the year!"

"Why I never!"

Gumball left and slammed the class door tight...

And a few minutes later, he was in the principal's office.

"So...Gumball, you told a teacher to screw off did you?"

"Y-N-ah!...Yes..."

"So you did! Okay Watterson look...Mrs. Greenfield, is an honorable teacher. You respect her, she respects you."

"I know that, but that isn't what this about, you see...My sister. She died two days ago in the hospital, I have no father, and a sick brother...Thing's are just...Depressing. And she got on my bad side..."

"I see Gumball...I'm sorry. Look, it's not your fault. I understand what your going through. Just...Have the two weeks off...Help your think. Y'know Gumball?"

"Mr. Small...Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. And Gumball?"

"Yes?"

"...Good luck. With the thinking and all."

"Thank you..."

Gumball then went to his locker, and got his stuff.

"Gumball? What are you doing?" A Fox said.

"I'm getting out of here. Mr. Small gave me the day off. What about you Allen?"

(Allen is a Fox who lives in an orphanage, he is athletic, and charismatic, and a he lost his parents at eight due to a plane crash. He is also my OC.)

"Nothing much...I'm in study hall, I'm going to the library...Hey so you leaving early?"

"Not only that, I got two weeks off."

"Wah really? Hell you deserve it. Man...Get better man, you hear me Gumball? I'll see you around okay."

"Yeah, thank's dude."

"No problem. Get better okay!"

Gumball then gathered all of his stuff and went for the exit, to walk back home...

**Hey there guys and gals! Woah! Wait a second...You look nice!? Haha, anyway speaking of nice leave a nice comment below, and the next chapter will be longer. I hope you like this. It took a bit for me to think of. Oh and hey y'know that Allen guy, k'now my OC...Well my best friend of mine, is making a story about him, and Marmalade! Okay I'm not explaining Marmalade, she's one of the most Famous fan kid of GxC. It's not bad. But anyway guys I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm trying real, hard and maybe review what you'd like to see. Or maybe a mistake I made! But anyway guys I'll see you in the next chapter! **

**VatCat OUT! **


	3. Death Takes A Toll

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter, and I'm getting good reviews! Thank's! But anyway this chapter will be shorter as it's mainly and extra. Another chapter will come really soon. But anyway guys. Here it is. I had a bit of trouble for idea's for this chapter but Anyway enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!**

The funeral was today. Gumball was dressed and looked himself in the mirror, almost wishing that he didn't go, the reason he couldn't bear...

"Gumball?"

Gumball looked beside him, it was his friend Allen.

"You ready?"

Gumball nodded slowly twice and walked with his white tuxed friend outside.

Gumball's family was outside, along with a few friends. Gumball looked around and saw everyone with tissue's bawling.

"Hey Gumball...I...I'm sorry. Come on keep your chin up. Anias would like you to be happy."

"Maybe...But I'm not Ale. I'm just not. How do you be happy after losing your own flesh and blood?"

"I don't know...But I barley knew my parents, they died Gumball. But do you know what kept me happy, and not depressed?"

"What?"

"You." Allen said. "You Gumball, you found me and became my friend. Look trust me your gonna grow up to be big. I promise...Hey I also got a surprise for you too.

"This is a funeral Allen, my SISTERS funeral." Gumball said gently. "I don't need surprises."

"You don't get it though...Look...I set you up in a boxing ring."

"What!? Why!?" Gumball yelled quietly. "I don't know how to fight!?"

"I know you don't! Which is why I booked you for practice!" Allen said excited. "Your gonna learn how to fight."

" *Breathes through nose* "Fine...We'll talk about it later, but come on let's pay our respects."

Gumball and Allen walked outside and found dozens upon dozens of people sitting down in chairs. Suddenly Nicole stared at them with tears in her eyes, she quickly rubbed off with her paw.

"Mom..."

"Go sit with her Gumball, she needs ya."

Gumball nodded and went to sit with his mother.

"Mo-

"Oh Gumball, I can't believe it! Our little girl!"

"...I-I know...Mom...We are gonna get through this. I promise."

"How! Your father, and now Anias! Why Gumball Why!?"

"I don't know! But what I do know that she's with us. Looking down mom. Smiling."

"You think hon?" *Sniff*

"Absolutely."

Just then the preacher said "If there is anyone, who would come up and give a few words. Please. Feel welcomed to."

Gumball felt like he could go up. So he did."

"Okay...I would like to say some words about my little s-s-sister...I wrote a poem just for her. I was going to give it to her but...I can't...Here it goes.  
><em>"Anias. You are bright. Brighter than a star. Your words mean everything to us. You, mean everything to us. We could not imagine a life without you. You are my little sister, and I'd do anything, absolutely anything for you. Darwin is no exception. But I know...Deep down in your heart that you know that I love you dearly. Anias. I'll miss you. Your brother Gumball."<em>

Everyone was astonished. And tearing up. Gumball looked at everyone and walked down, with his friend smiling at him tearing up as well, everyone else was.

**So...This was just a short little chapter I put together. See you next time! **


	4. Tisha

**5 Month's Later...**

It was pretty overwhelming of what happened to his sister. So much has happened. But he DID sign up for fighting. He wasn't good at it but, not as bad either...

"Come on JazzCat! Use the _Bolo_ punch! _Bolo_!" (Bolo is a punching move, called the" Bolo Punch"

JazzCat was his nickname.

Gumball swiped his underhand for his opponents side, and missed as, a punch to the jaw was received.

Gumball then stuck back with a 'Check Hook' (Another _move)_ And made his opponent hold his jaw dropping on his knees.

The coach blew the whistle.

"Not bad JazzyCat!"

" *Huff...Huff* Thank's!"

"Yo! Gumball!" A voice called out.

"Ale!"

"Hey, did ya win!?"

"Yeah."

"Hey...Look who I brought."

Then walking into the room it was his brother Darwin.

"Darwin!"

"Hey man!"

They both then hugged.

"So you won?"

"Yeah."

"Nice! Your beginning to kick some ass man!"

"Heh, heh, yeah!"

"So...Where's Tisha?" Allen asked.

"How should I know?"

"Well she's training ya!?" Wait...Who's that guy?"

"He's a sub."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She had the day off." Gumball headbutted.

"Oh...Well hey want something. Food? Drink?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah. Sure come on let's go."

The group then walked outside...

_**Flashback  
><strong>_**4 Months Ago...**

"So...You like the place Gumball? Asked Allen.

"It's a bit big?"

"Yeah. So...It look's like your coach is...Tisha Valt."

"Tisha?" Gumball questioned. "Huh? You think she'd be here?"

"Yeah I mean...she should be?" Allen questioned. "Did she forget?"

"Excuse me Gentlemen?" A voice said. "You wouldn't be Gumball Watterson? Would you?"

"Uh..."

"Yes? No? Gumball Watterson? You him?"

"Uh...OH! Oh yeah! Yeah I'm Gumball."

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you Gumball!"

Tisha Valt is a white Feline that wears round glasses. She wears a light green lime track shirt, with black sweat pants. She is quirky but sometimes serious. Two personalities 'you can say' She was a champion back in her day. But something caused her to lose that fame...

"Yeah...So, your gonna teach ME how to fight?"

"Yes. If you'd y'know...Kindly come with me?"

"Of course!"

Gumball walked behind her and looked around the place.

"Feels empty in here?" Gumball said shivering. "And cold."

"Yeah...It's always been like that."

"It has?" Gumball questioned.

"Yeah...Back then we had a fighter name Ralph Armstrong. And I'm NOT joking 'bout that word Armstrong."

"Okay...What's up with him?"

"He's the strongest fighter we have here. He actually broke someones arm before. No to mention he just keeps throwing punches. It's like he's a machine."

"Really? Wouldn't want to be in a ring with him."

"Heh, funny story. I was!" Tisha said.

"Wah! Really?" Said Gumball surprised.

"Yup. 1999. I was in the championships. Winning for a trophy, OH I wanted it. But when I saw Ralph, I nearly fainted by the sight of even looking at him."

"Wow, what did you do?"

"Well...I went in under him hoping to get an advantage on'em, but he knocked me down from my back. And then picked me up, and KEPT throwing punches at ME over, and over. He knocked me out cold, and when I woke up. I was in the Emergency Room, with a broken nose, and paw, and my vision. Which is why I wear these glasses."

"Wah, that's rough."

"Tell me 'bout it."

"So? What we learnin' first?"

"Well you don't just 'learn' how to fight. You gotta know how to keep balance, your reflexes, and THEN you learn the moves."

Gumball had a wide face.

"Wha-Well that'd be easy."

"Oh yeah? You know how to skate Mr. classy?" Tisha mocked.

"OH! Ah...Umm...Hmm...Ah! No! I don't."

"Well we have some 'deep!' Training to get to!"

Gumball sighed. "How''s Skating gonna help me anyway?!"

"Well...Your balance. Your gonna earn how to skate first. THEN your gonna fight on the ice, THEN! Your gon-

"Let me stop you there...Fight, on the ice. FIGHT! on the ICE! How!?"

"Simple. Once you get to learning well enough, I'm gonna the put dummies on the ice standing up,  
>and your gonna punch their lights out. BAM! That enough for ya!" Tisha said clapping her hands, grinning."<p>

"Okay...That's crazy."

"Hey...That's how I learned it." Tisha said.

"To fight?"

"To skate. Y'know...Without the dummy part. UNTIL I did take fighting classes, and did hit dummies when I was on ice."

"Okay, I'll do it. But hey do you see that guy down there?"

"Yeah. The Fox guy right?"

"Yeah the one who called ya. Do you think you could do something for me?"

"What?"

"Just...A harmless prank."

"A prank?...I'm in."

"Okay so this is what were going to do..."

_**With Allen**_

Allen was sitting on the metal, red bench, eating an apple. (An average meal, foxes eat.)  
>Then he got a call...<p>

"Hallo?" Allen said with an Apple crust in his mouth."

"Hello. _You_ have one One MILLION dollars. Congratulations. It will be sent to your bank right now. Goodbye." Tisha acted.

"Oh...My GOD!" Allen yelled. "YES! YES! HOLY CRAP! WHOOOO!"

His cell phone ranged again.

"H-HELLO!?

"Sorry sir. It turns out you are not the winner of One Million dollars. Goodbye." Tisha acted again.

Allen dropped his phone.

"AHHHHHH! NO!"

Gumball, and Tisha giggled but felt bad at the same time. But still...It was pretty funny.

**And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! 1'000 Words! Told ya it'd be longer! By the way I need help guys? With two thing's. *SPOILER* (Kinda) Now...Penny, is goin' to be in this story, and she can be 3 THINGS! So I need ya help. You want her in a shell? Without the shell? (Deer body)  
>or her yellow form of...something. (I don't know what she is?!)<strong>

**Yellow Form-  
>Deer From-<br>Shell Form-**

**And here's the other thing, I feel my OC Allen is in the story too much, and I don't want to annoy ANY of ya with him. So tell me...**

**Do you hate him-  
>He's meh- (You don't mind if he's in the story.)<br>You actually like him-**

**So please tell me that! But most importantly! How is the story, you like it? You want more? Then review 'bout it! I Love reading all of your reviews, of your thoughts! Thank's for the support! Means a lot! :D Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon! **


	5. Training With A Friend

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Now, this will be...y'know, just a training chapter. What I mean by that is that is that Gumball is gonna start training. And it's not gonna be like...Oh just read it, I promise it'll be good. :3**

_**(Still) 4 month's later.**_

"Okay Gumball, now your in skates. You can get on the ice." Tisha said buckling up his last skate.

"Ah...Okay."

"...There."

"Done?"

"Done." Tisha answered.

Gumball got up and looked at the ice.

"Wah...You sure I'm ready?"

"Pfft Yeah! Come on Gumball, it doesn't hurt when you fall."

"You positive."

"Yes. I am POSITIVE you won't fall."

Okay...I'm trusting you!"

Gumball then went on the ice, and kept his balance for a while, but soon after he fell, but got back up.

"Oh! I-I can't...Even stand up without Slipping!"

"Oh hey by the way...Your fox friend brought someone here for ya."

"Wha-Who!?" Gumball said, hoping it was Darwin.

It was even better. It was Penny.

"Whoa!"

Gumball fell down on his back.

"Ow..."

"Heh...Hey Gumball..."

Gumball looked up, and saw Penny without her shell. She had brown fur, and long antlers. She was wearing a purple Down jacket, with Ear warmers, and black jeans...Followed by Skates.

"H-hey! Gumball said. "You a...Come here to watch?"

"Look at my feet silly."

"Oh...OH! Y-your gonna skate with me!?"

"Do you WANT me to skate with you?"

Gumball blushed. "H-uh...OH! uh...Sure! I mean if you want to!"

Penny giggled and then went on the ice like it was no problem.

Gumball was surprised.

"W-where'd you learn how to skate?!"

"My sister. She used to bring me to the mall when I was young. She taught me."

"Heh, she did huh?"

"Yeah...Uh...Do you need help.

"No, ah! Wait! Ah! Yes! yes! I need help, I'm about to fall!"

As Gumball was about to fall, Penny came over and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up.

"Whoa, hey now it's okay! Your okay."

"I'm okay...I'm okay...Thank's!"

"Ha, ha! Don't mention it. But Gumball do you know how you were about to fall backwards?"

"Yeah."

"Well try bending your knees FORWARD."

"Okay..."

"And try pushing your feet, y'know, to the side."

"I'll try..."

Gumball did bend his knees, and got a small push from Penny, form behind.

"Now PUSH with you feet! Slide your feet sideways and kick off!"

Gumball heard her, so he listened to her. He slid his foot sideways, and pushed off, but fell and did a slide."

"Oh, Gumball! You okay?!"

"I'm fine. My paws 'bit cold but that's about it."

"Ha, Ha, well you listened, it's not too hard."

"I know...I just..."

"Just what?" Asked Penny.

"I'm...I'm just afraid, that I'm going to fall...Y'know get hurt badly."

"What did HE say!?" Tisha yelled.

"That he's afraid of falling down!" Penny yelled back.

"Hey Gumball!" Tisha yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Remember! When you fall down! You ALWAYS! Get back up! ALWAYS!" Tisha yelled. "This is fighting! Your gonna get knocked down, you gonna bleed. But your gonna get up, and show that person who's boss! You first fight starts here next Sunday!"

"I know!" Gumball answered back.

"Good!"

But Gumball wasn't afraid of himself getting hurt. He was afraid to get hurt bad enough to worry his Family...His brother...His Mother...

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that little short! Please review, and tell me what you thought! But yeah, this was just a short, a longer chapter will be next. Which is coming soon! Anyway guys! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**VastCat OUT!**


End file.
